Can I Have A Kiss?
by Broadway007
Summary: After one of Ziva's dinner parties, her and Tony's desires come to a head. Simple Tiva fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva David had never felt this relaxed before in her entire life.

She was sitting around her own dining room table surrounded by her entire NCIS family—Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Tony, and even autopsy gremlin Palmer. Her dinners had become talk of the bullpen and it seemed only natural that she began to have small team dinner parties more frequently.

They weren't formal, but the team had a tendency to make them formal. On this occasion, Ziva wore a sapphire blue dress that hugged her curves, a small pair of blue heels, and a small cardigan to cover her bare shoulders. Her wavy hair was pulled into a bun with small wisps framing her face.

At this particular dinner, Ziva had prepared hummus, grape leaves, tabouleh, and Cholent, a stew of beans, beef, barley, and potatoes. The dinner had been devoured by all and the group was now relaxing around the table drinking scotch and wine.

"I must say, Ziva, my dear," Ducky exclaimed as he sipped his scotch, "those grape leaves were some of the most spectacular I've ever tasted!"

Ziva blushed slightly as she received Ducky's compliment. "Thank you, Ducky. I will be sure to make them for you again," she said, chuckling to hide her blushing cheeks.

"I agree with Duck-Man!" Abby yelled. "Those were the most tasty things ever! I could live of those grape leaves! They--"

"You could live off those grape leaves and Caf-Pow!," Gibbs interrupted, pointing to the large cup that Abby held in her hands. "You can't forget the Caf-Pow!"

"Right…" Abby said, looking down at the cup she held.

The entire team began to laugh as Abby slurped on her Caf-Pow! and Ziva couldn't help but join in. Looking around the table at the members of her team—of her family—Ziva felt more loved and more peaceful than she ever had in her life. She was just about to raise her wine glass and make a toast to the team, but Gibbs beat her.

He raised his glass and grinned his trademark smile. "These dinners have become something I look forward to more and more every time we have them. The food is amazing and, thanks to Abby here, we're never short of hugs or energy. But," he said, looking at his watch, "I do believe it's time for all of us to get our butts home."

Quickly checking his own watch, Ducky gasped. "You're right, Jethro!" he exclaimed. "Mother will probably be wandering around the house talking to the dogs right about now. I should probably put her back into bed," he added, standing up. "Come on, Mr. Palmer. I'll drive you to your house."

And with that, the team slowly began to leave; Ducky with Palmer, McGee, Abby, and Gibbs all walking down the stairs together until it was just Ziva and Tony left standing in the doorway of Ziva's apartment.

"The food really was great, Zi," Tony said, pulling his coat on. "I'm glad you invite me to these parties," he added.

Ziva felt chills run up her spine as she watched Tony pull his coat on. Watching him put his clothes on made her think of what it would be like to watch him take those same clothes off.

Shaking the thought from her head, Ziva smiled and replied, "It is my pleasure to invite you, Tony. You always make for entertaining conversation."

Tony laughed. "I think I'll take that as a compliment, Miss David," he said. "I guess I'll see you on Monday," he added.

"Yes. I will see you on Monday," Ziva stated as she held the door open for Tony. "Drive safely," she added.

"I will," he laughed as she turned around and began to walk down the hallway.

Once Tony was out of her sight, Ziva shut the door to her apartment and let out a loud sigh.

She pulled her hair out of it's bun and let her curls fall to her shoulders. She tugged the cardigan off and threw it onto her couch as she kicked off her heels. She then headed to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

_God, he looked perfect tonight, _she thought to herself as she loaded plate after plate into the small dishwasher. _That shirt fit him so wonderfully. If only he knew how much that shirt drove me crazy. He's perfect._

Her mind continued to circulate around Tony and her desire for him until she heard a knock at the door. She snapped out of her day dream and looked towards the door, unsure if what she was hearing was real. Then she heard the knocking again.

"Coming," she said as she wiped her hands on a dish towel and walked towards the door. Not bothering to glance in the peephole, she let out a gasp as she opened the door.

"Tony," she said breathlessly. Suddenly, she felt bare and wished she had kept her cardigan on. _There's that shirt again. Why did he have to come back? Unless…Maybe he knows it drives me crazy. Maybe he wants to…_ Ziva thought to herself.

_Oh my god,_ Tony thought as Ziva swung the door open. _She looks perfect…_

"I…Uh…I forgot my gloves," he said pointing to the table that sat in her living room. "It's cold out there and I don't want freeze my fingers off," he stammered, unable to take his eyes off Ziva.

"Right," Ziva laughed, standing to the side to let Tony in before shutting the door. She turned around and walked to the table where his gloves were. She thought she felt his eyes staring at her as she walked away, but she threw that thought away as she picked up his gloves and handed them to him.

"Thanks…" he murmured, unsure of what to say.

The two of them stood there, awkward silence surrounding them. Ziva fiddled with the ties that hung from her dress and Tony fiddled with his gloves.

Eventually, Tony could take the silence no longer.

"I guess I should be going," he said, turning abruptly and heading swiftly towards the door.

His hand was on the door handle when she lost control. "Tony!" she blurted, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yea?" he asked, looking between her eyes and the hand that rested on his arm.

"I, uh, wanted to ask you something," she said softly, pulling her hand away from his arm and avoiding all eye contact with Tony.

"Okay, shoot," Tony replied, taking his hand from the door and turning to face her.

"I was wondering…Would it be okay if…" Ziva couldn't bring herself to say what was on her mind. She was terrified.

"Come on, Ziva," Tony laughed. "Finish your sentence," he added.

"I was wondering if I could kiss you," she whispered, lifting her head to meet his gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I was wondering if I could kiss you," she whispered, lifting her head to meet his gaze. _

* * *

Shock filled Tony's face as he heard what Ziva had said. _Did she just ask to kiss me?_ He thought to himself. _No, there's no way. Ziva couldn't possibly want to kiss me. And even if she did, she doesn't seem like the asking type. She's definitely the taking charge type of woman._

"What?" Tony asked, looking away from Ziva and towards the floor. "I think I misheard you."

"I said I was wondering if I could kiss you," she said just as softly as before, taking a small step towards him, their torsos almost touching. "I think I might want to kiss you."

Tony now looked back at Ziva, meeting her gaze. "I guess I did hear you correctly," he said softly. "And I think I might want to kiss you, too."

Taking that as a yes, Ziva slowly closed the gap between her and Tony and lightly placed her lips on his, tugging slightly at his lower lip. She felt a pang of desire hit her stomach, but nevertheless she pulled away from Tony.

"Thank you," she said in a barely audible voice as she took a small step back. Goosebumps had appeared on her flesh and covered her arms. "That was…I do not know."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'overdue,'" Tony stated simply. "Long, long overdue," he added.

A smile formed on Ziva's face as she saw the expression on Tony's face. "So you would not mind if I kissed you again?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Ziva," he replied. "I wouldn't mind at all."

And with that, Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and pressed her lips to his with more passion than before. The pangs of desire returned to her stomach as she felt Tony's hands wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Ziva slowly slipped her tongue past Tony's teeth and into his mouth and let out a sigh as she felt their two tongues swirling together.

Reluctantly, Ziva pulled away from the kiss, inhaling the oxygen she had been deprived of. "Tony," she said to him, her arms still around his neck. "I have waited for that kiss for four years."

"Me too, Ziva. Me, too," Tony replied, pulling her back towards him and kissing her passionately, his hands holding her waist close to his, their pelvic bones pressed together. Feeling her this close to him, Tony felt his pants grow tighter. _No, no, no_ he thought, willing his erection to stop swelling. _Don't ruin this. You love her, Anthony DiNozzo. Take this slow. _

Ziva felt his erection pressing into her and she let out a small chuckle, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Tony," she moaned as she felt his lips move to her neck. He was laying kisses down her neck to her collarbone and back up her neck.

"You're gorgeous," Tony sighed as he slowly moved his hands down her back, his lips returning to hers. Their tongues began a battle for dominance and Tony's hands reached Ziva's ass. Tony heard her gasp as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, never wanting to end the kiss.

The wetness and heat was growing rapidly between Ziva's legs and she knew that she needed Tony right then. She pushed his coat down his shoulders and fumbled as she tried to pull it off of his arms.

"Bedroom," she sighed, forcing herself to pull away from him. "Now," she added breathlessly, tugging him in the direction of her bedroom.

* * *

Once they had reached Ziva's bedroom, Ziva grinned as she climbed onto her bed. She perched herself on her knees as she gave Tony a predatory grin. Her knees were spread open and the fabric of her dress had risen slightly.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Tony?" Ziva asked, lust dripping from her voice. Her hands went down to the tie that was around her wait and slowly undid the knot. "That shirt," she said, "it drives me crazy. My self-restrain is tested every time you wear that shirt."

"Maybe I should take it off, then," Tony replied, mesmerized by the almost animalistic way her eyes were staring at him. He slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, his eyes never leaving hers. "Better?" he asked, shrugging the shirt from his shoulders.

"Much," Ziva replied. "But I think it might be better if you also took off your pants," she added with a smile. "Maybe let me see what it is that is making such a large bulge in them?"

Tony didn't hesitate at all as his hands quickly moved to his pants and undid the button and zipper. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of both his khakis and his boxers and pushed them down his legs, quickly stepping out of them. His throbbing erection was standing at attention.

Ziva gasped as she saw his member sticking out from his body. It was thicker, longer, and much harder than she had ever expected. "Tony," she sighed in an also inaudible tone. But her surprise didn't last for long and soon the animal within her took control.

She laid down on the bed, her dress still clinging to her body, and beckoned Tony over to her. He made his way over to her and straddled her hips, his hands struggling to find the zipper on her dress.

"Not yet," she grinned. And with that, she flipped Tony onto his back and she was now the one straddling him, his erection pressing into the fabric of her dress, her panties, and ultimately, her damp slit.

"I like it on top," she whispered into his ear.

She slid down his body, leaving kisses from his neck to his abdomen and down to his erection. She wrapped her hands around the shaft and gave it a few quick strokes, ensuring its maximum rigidity.

Tony let out a moan as Ziva quickly removed her hands from his erection and engulfed him in her mouth, pumping her head up and down on him. Tony tangled his hands in her hair and arched his back, thrusting himself deeper in her throat. He clenching his eyes shut as he felt himself edging towards the brink.

"Ziva," he moaned, "I wish this could go one forever, but I'm--"

"Tony," she interrupted, looking up at him from between his legs. "Come in my mouth. I do not mind. I actually enjoy it," she said, grinning devilishly at him.

Hearing her say that and feeling her mouth wrapped around him once more, Tony was pushed over the edge. He thrust himself into her mouth one last time and then erupted in her mouth with a loud groan. "Ziva…" he murmured.

"Did you enjoy that, my little hairy butt?" Ziva asked, her face now inches from his.

"Yeah, Ziva," Tony laughed. "What man wouldn't? I mean, a beautiful woman giving an expert--"

"Shhh," Ziva smiled, placing a finger against his lips. She placed her thighs on either side of Tony and straddled him. Her hands went behind her and she began to pull the zipper of her dress down. She bent down and kissed Tony fiercely, grinding their hip bones together.

Ziva felt Tony's tongue slide into her mouth and she grinned, pulling away from him. He grunted in exasperation at the loss of contact, but Ziva just laughed.

She moved her hands down to the hem of her dress and slowly began to pull it off. Tony laughed as the dress exposed her bare womanhood, something Ziva often teased him about. Then the muscles of Ziva's taut abdomen were exposed and finally, her red lace bra. Tony barely had time to admire the way the deep red of her bra contrasted against her olive skin before her hands unclasped her bra and sent it flying, along with her dress, to the other side of the room.

Ziva grinned as she saw the way Tony was looking at her, lust filling his eyes. She loved being able to capture his attention, to have the control.

But she didn't have the control for long because, just as she took her eyes away from Tony's, he flipped her onto her back. "Let's see if you really are a screamer," he said, crushing his lips against hers.


End file.
